Conventional slotted electric motors are well known and used in a variety of applications, such as power tools, consumer appliances, and automotive components industry. Some inefficiencies in slotted electric motors can be attributed to eddy current and hysteresis losses. These and other loses are usually dissipated as heat. Conventional laminations in slotted electric motors provide a convenient area to contain motor windings, however, these laminations increase eddy current and hysteresis losses.
Conventional electric motors with carriers or bobbins are commonly used to position and hold field windings. Generally, however the carriers or bobbins create inefficiencies that increase eddy current and hysteresis losses. In addition, carriers or bobbins used in this type of construction increases motor size and component cost.
Brushless electric motors are common and have been developed for use in the general manufacturing, the automotive, and the consumer industry. Typical applications include power tools, consumer appliances, machine tools, pumps, and motors used in the defense industry. Generally, however the electronic control package must be specifically designed and packaged for each brushless electric motor application in order to provide the desired performance. This type of electronic package, which is specifically tailored for each specialized design, increases manufacturing costs.